This invention relates in general to an electric terminal. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric terminal that includes features to protect the conductive components of the terminal from damage.
Electric terminals are commonly used to create an electric connection between electric components, for example to connect a component to a power source. A pair of complementary electric terminals includes two electrically-conductive components that are brought into engagement with each other. Damage to one of the electrically-conductive components can impair the ability of the terminal to provide an adequate electric connection. Therefore, care must be taken not to damage either of the electrically-conductive components. It would be desirable to have an electric terminal that helps prevent damage to the electrically-conductive components.